The present invention relates to the use of flavonoids as flavouring substances and/or as salt substitutes, to a composition containing flavonoids as well as to a process for the production of said flavonoid composition. A flavonoid powder preparation according to the present invention is especially well suited to be used as a general flavouring substance. The flavonoid composition according to the invention is suitable for replacing table salt totally or in part in household cooking as well as in food industry.
Flavonoids are one of the widest found groups of vegetable chemical compounds. They are polyphenolic antioxidants naturally present in vegetables, fruits, and beverages such as tea and wine. More than 2000 flavonoids have been found and identified. All flavonoids have a common biosynthetic origin and they therefore possess the same basic structural element, namely a 2-phenyl chromane skeleton. Flavonoids occur mainly as glycosides but they may also be in the form of free phenols and sulphates.
Oxidation of low density lipoproteins by free radicals is thought to play a central part in the development of atherosclerosis. Antioxidants may thus delay the onset of atherogenesis. Several flavonoid compounds have been shown to have antioxidant properties in vitro, inhibiting the oxidation of low density lipoproteins and reducing thrombotic tendencies by inhibiting platelet aggregation.
In a big Dutch study Hertog MGL, et al., Lancet 1993; 342:1007-11, showed that regular intake of foodstuffs which naturally contain flavonoids decreased mortality from myocardial infarction by half. The flavonoid content of the diet was calculated on the basis of an intake of tea, onions and apples.
A recent Finnish study by Knekt P., et al., BMJ, Feb. 24, 1996, Vol. 312, p. 478-481, supports the above findings. People eating a lot of apples and onions seem to be better protected from the risk of coronary diseases than those lacking said foodstuffs in their diet. Especially women seem to benefit from a diet rich of flavonoids. The risk of mortality from coronary diseases for the group of women receiving the biggest amount of flavonoids was only half of the risk for the group receiving the smallest amount. For men the difference was 20 per cent. According to the above study, flavonoids posses similar oxidation inhibiting effect on cells as vitamins E and C.
In the prior art the intake of flavonoids was provided by people eating flavonoid-containing fruits and vegetables or drinking flavonoid-rich beverages such as tea and wine.
The present invention is based on the realization that flavonoids may be extracted and/or powdered and made into a flavouring substance, a spice, which may be used as a general seasoning on or in food.
An object of the invention is thus to provide a functional spice based on flavonoids.
An object of the invention is also to provide a seasoning having an inherent taste of salt.
An object of the invention is further to provide a substitute for table salt in the food industry, in restaurants as well as in household cooking.
An object of the invention is also to provide a salt substitute for ready-made foods, bakery products, snacks, etc.
A further object of the invention is to provide an easy way of adding health bringing flavonoids to the normal diet of a person.
Another object of the invention is to provide a seasoning having antioxidant properties in vitro and in vivo and being capable of inhibiting the oxidation of low density lipoproteins and of reducing thrombotic tendencies by inhibiting platelet aggregation.
The use of the flavonoid flavouring substance according to the present invention will have the dual benefit of providing a good aromatic taste to the food and of supplementing the person""s normal diet with healthy flavonoids without requiring him or her to drink a lot of wine or eat a lot of onions or apples.
By allowing a reduction of the salt intake in food by 50% or more, preferably down to 25% of the normal intake of salt, the present flavonoid composition provides for the first time a realistic way of reducing the amount of salt in the diet to an acceptable level while retaining the taste of salt in the food at an accustomed level. It is an accepted fact that reducing the salt intake to about 25% of the present normal level significantly reduces the risk for fatal coronary diseases.
In addition to a reduction of the salt intake, a regular and continuous intake of flavonoids as such also has the effect of reducing the risk for coronary diseases. Thus a dual benefit is obtained by the present invention in both a reduction of salt intake and an increase in flavonoid intake. The flavonoid composition of the present invention is easy to use and is suitable for both household and industrial use.
The present invention is defined in the appended claims.
Thus, the present invention is directed to the use of flavonoids as flavouring substances. According to the invention the flavonoid flavouring may be used in food industry, in restaurants as well as in household cooking. The preferred use comprises use as a substitute for salt in food.
The flavonoid flavouring of the present invention may be used in the food industry in ready-made foods, in bakery products, in snacks, beverages, etc. Since the flavonoids are only marginally affected by normal cooking temperatures, the flavonoids may be included into the food before cooking. If the flavonoids are to be sprinkled on the surface of foods. it may be desirable to add the flavonoids after the cooking since the flavonoid flavouring composition may be coloured dark by the heating process.
In an especially preferred use of the present invention the flavonoids are sprinkled on potato chips after the deep frying procedure as a substitute for all or part of the salt normally used. In another preferred embodiment, at least a part of the salt used in baking bread is replaced by flavonoid flavouring.
The preferred flavonoids are selected from flavonoids of onion, tea and apple, and an especially preferred mixture comprises a powdered spice containing onion powder (about 30%), green or black tea extract (about 34%), and apple powder (about 18%) with the rest being made up of an edible carrier such as di- or tricalcium phosphate and/or silicon dioxide.
The present invention is also directed to a flavouring composition containing the above flavonoids or flavonoid mixture. The flavonoid composition of the present invention contains a combination of several, preferably at least three flavonoids, which are preferably selected so as to provide a salty taste. Thus, a preferred embodiment comprises a flavouring substance which may substitute table salt.
The present invention also relates to a process for the preparation of a flavouring composition, wherein onion powder. tea extract and apple powder are mixed with an edible carrier to provide a flavonoid spice composition.
The flavonoid powder preparation developed according to the invention is classified as a Functional Food or a Functional Spice and it can be used as a general flavouring substance.
It is especially well suited for flavouring foods, but it may also be used to flavor beverages, snacks, etc.
The preferred embodiment according to the invention comprises a mixture of flavonoids contained in onion powder, green tea extract and apple powder. Although this seasoning does not contain any table salt at all, it has a taste which resembles that of a mild aroma salt. A specific benefit of the invention is obtained when the seasoning according to the invention is used to replace salt in the cooking of food. This makes it possible to reduce the amount of salt in the food without a reduction of the salty taste, thus providing a significant health benefit.
A daily use of the flavonoid seasoning in normal cooking at home, in restaurants. and/or in ready-made foods will ensure that the population will get a sufficient intake of flavonoids with their normal diet. This is believed to reduce the likelihood of coronary heart diseases and to decrease the mortality from myocardial infarction. In the preparation of food at home, the flavonoid seasoning may be portioned according to each person""s taste. Since flavonoids do not decompose at heating, cooking of the food does not cause a problem.
The seasoning according to the invention may be used for example:
as such as a flavouring lacking salt;
as a flavouring including about 25% salt;
in olive oil to give taste for salad dressings;
on slices of tomato and cucumber for example on top of slices of bread;
in the flavouring of all kinds of meat dishes;
in making aroma butter or aroma margarine to be used on top of a steak;
in making a herbal salt by adding ordinary table salt to the flavonoid seasoning;
in making a grill salt by combining about 25% table salt with about 75% (by weight) of the flavonoid seasoning;
as a liquid or solid salt substitute in the food industry; etc.
The persons skilled in the art will realize that there exist a huge number of ways in which the flavonoid seasoning can be included into the diet, and the present invention should not be considered limited to the examples listed in the present specification.
The beneficial effect of the seasoning according to the invention on health is based on the flavonoids, especially a combination of flavonoids from apple, onion and tea, which the product contains. In the preferred flavouring composition the natural protective agents are in the right proportion to each other and the product so maximizes the flavonoid-protection.
It will be obvious to persons skilled in the art that the proportions of the flavonoids may be varied according to the taste and need of the users. For instance, in a district where green tea is drunk in large amounts, the preferred seasoning may comprise less of the green tea extract and more of one or the other flavonoid ingredients. However, it has been found to be especially beneficial to mix onion powder and green tea extract in fairly equal amounts with about half that amount of apple powder.
The seasoning according to the invention may also contain other components, such as other vegetable components containing flavonoids and components having other properties, such as special flavouring properties not natural to the flavonoids in question.
The seasoning according to the invention is preferably mixed with edible carrier or filler compounds which are easily powdered and which add body to the seasoning. Such carriers are preferably inert compounds such as calcium phosphate and/or silica. The seasoning may also be produced in liquid or paste form and added to other seasonings such as mustard or soya sauce.
In many industrial applications the flavonoid composition may be used as such to be included as a flavouring and/or salt substitute into ready-made foods, bread, snacks, etc. The flavonoid composition has been found to have an antioxidant property which also is useful in the food industry.